A Town Without Me
by Sirha
Summary: Midoriya never understood the ability he had. It sends him back in time, moments before tragedy. Thus, giving him the ability to change it. After a tragedy, Midoriya is sent back 18 years, back to his childhood. To where the three victims of the 1991 kidnapping and murders are alive and well. Can he save them?


He sees him standing alone in the dark park. His white and red hair ruffled by the gentle, cold wind. He unconsciously memorises the clothes the other's wearing; a red scarf, a grey coat and navy boots. He looks so alone. The boy glances at him curiously, and Midoriya feels his face heat up despite the cold breeze. He wonders if he should ask him to walk home with him, but before he can decide anything the boy turns away, shoving his hands into his coat pockets and begins to walk away. Midoriya hesitates before doing the same, he lets out a small sigh and carries on his way home. His mother would be in hysterics is he arrives home too late.

It takes only one week for the news to break.

 _Todoroki Shouto_

 _10 years old_

 _Last seen 10th of January 1991, wearing…_

Midoriya's heart breaks. He stares at the poster in front of him. Mismatched eyes stare back at him, grey and blue. The boy somehow looks even sadder and more alone in pictures than he does in real life. The poster feels like a sick joke to him, it can't possibly be true but the evidence is there. Todoroki hasn't shown up to school for a week now. His father, Enji, filed the report yesterday evening after nearly a week of waiting. Izuku's world is spinning, and before he knows it the roof comes crashing down.

" _I c-could have saved him,_ " tears are flowing down his cheeks at a rapid pace. Inko Midoriya is desperately trying to comfort her 11-year-old son, "I should tried harder! I s-should have asked him t-to walk h-home with me! I saw him standing t-there all alone and _I did nothing_!"

Kind, but sad eyes look down at him. Naomasa Tsukauchi, the chief of police, sits across from them with almost unreadable expression. Across his desk are reports and various bits of paper. He sets the pen in his hand down, standing up he puts a hand on Midoriya's shoulder and gives a gentle squeeze. He's praying to every known God that they find this little boy, _alive_.

Tears slip down Inko's cheeks, she hates that she can't help her son, that her son blames himself. She pulls Izuku into her side, rubbing his back. She gently holds her son as she makes her way out of the police station. Surrounding officers cast sad looks to the mother and son duo. Naomasa thanks Inko for coming in. Inko notes the bags under his eyes, and the slight strain in his voice as he bids her goodbye. It's enough to Inko's heart clench.

Eventually Inko sends her son back to school. Midoriya doesn't notice when Backugou and the other kids doesn't tease or bully him as much as before. He doesn't notice the new missing persons poster that are added around the town. He just lets everything, including himself slide into the background. He can't shake the gaping hole in his chest, right where his heart should be. He doesn't bother fighting the feeling of it spreading through his body, eventually it consumes him.

And eventually, Midoriya becomes numb to it.

.

.

.

"Izuku!" a bright, cheery voice breaks into his thoughts. He looks to who the voice belongs to, he sees one of his co-worker. A girl with a short bob, her face framed by longer strands. She smiled brightly at him.

"Hi Uraraka," he says dully. He's 29 years-old and he works as a pizza delivery boy. He wonders if life could get worse, it probably can he decides and he's right when another voice interrupts his thinking.

"Midoriya," Aizawa, his boss creeps into his view. The man looks at him through half lidded eyes, a strong frown on his face. Sometimes, Midoriya hates this guy. Aizawa hands him a bag containing food along with a slip of paper with the delivery address on it. He does the same to Uraraka but doing it with a slight smile. Midoriya frowns. Uraraka smiles even more brightly at their boss before he disappears into his office. _He's probably going to sleep in that stupid yellow sleeping bag_ , Midoriya frowns even harder.

He's getting into his vehicle when Uraraka pops up beside him, brown hair bouncing but before she can say anything Midoriya starts to drive away leaving the girl standing alone. He's left so many people standing alone. He frowns again and rubs his forehead, if his mother was here right now she'd scold him for being too negative, for frowning too much.

" _What happened to my smiling son_?" she once said to him over a quiet diner, his mother always cooked too much. She had smiled sadly at him, as she patted his hand, he could still feel the ghost of it as he grips the steering wheel harder. Inko misses seeing his bright smile, a smile that would light up a room and start a unstoppable sparkle in his eyes. But she knows not to push him too much.

As he's driving it hits him, a warm but not uncomfortable feeling spreads through him, sending tingles to his fingertips. He looks around wildly, where is it? His eyes glance over a young girl, her black ponytail swaying back and forth. Why has his ability sent him back?

" _C'mon Midoriya_ ," he mutters, "Where the _hell_ is it?"

His eyes locked onto a van, the driver's arm is flopping outside the window. As he drives past, time slows. He sees the drool sliding down his chin, his eyes are shut and his body is unmoving.

"There!" his body moves by itself. He yanks the wheel and it sends his vehicle spinning, he corrects the turn just in time. He presses his foot down on the gas, hard. The little delivery car hurtles towards the van with the unconscious man. His pass the van and latch onto the little girl with black hair. Fuck. His brain and body are screaming at him, he has to save this little girl. Pushing himself up to reach out to the unconscious driver's wheel, his fingers graze it, he pushes himself out further, finally his fingers grip the wheel and he pulls with all his might. The van curves past the little girl, the hands of parents wrap themselves around her arms and pull her back.

Midoriya smiles, letting out a relieved sigh. He did it, the little girl is safe, he saved her. That's the last thing that passes through his head as everything turns black.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I've also put this up on AO3 so I'll be shortly putting up the other two chapters.**

 **If you like it leave a review or a fav, it would be awesome to hear from you!**


End file.
